


Somewhere only we know // DNF

by the_apocalypse_complex



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, dnf - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: DNF, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29562162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_apocalypse_complex/pseuds/the_apocalypse_complex
Summary: George got into an accident, causing him to be in a coma for a year. Clay recounts the things that happened which led up to George’s accident while things also progress in the present.Read to find out more :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 15





	Somewhere only we know // DNF

I found myself running. Running faster than I had ever before. My legs burned, the only thing keeping me going was the fear and adrenaline. 

I can’t lose him..  
Please, please don't take him from me yet...

My thoughts were panicked and my movements were more frantic than ever. I could’ve hailed a cab, or driven my car but when i heard the news, my feet moved on their own and i took off running.  
I need to get to the hospital, and fast. 

I felt tears prick at the corner of my eyes, hot streams threatening to overflow and spill down my face. I choked back broken sobs as I continued running. My breathing was ragged and my legs were aching as if they were going to fall off by the time I reached the big white building. The hospital.  
I sprinted inside without hesitation, and spat out gibberish to the lady at the front desk. Something along the lines of ‘’Friend, male with dark brown hair, car crash, where?’’ I managed those broken words in between heaves. The lady quickly understood and pointed me in the direction I needed to go, trailing behind me urgently as I rushed off down the hallway. 

Hang on, George…  
Hang on…  
Don’t leave me just yet, you promised.

I reached the end of the hallway, immediately noticing the frantic doctors and nurses rushing in and out of a room.  
That was it, that’s his room.  
I scrambled inside the room, pushing my way through the barrier of workers saying I needed to stay out.  
The world seemed to move in slow motion once i spotted the older british male’s broken body on the bed. At this point, the doctors gave up on trying to get me out and started to rush around me. 

I noticed earlier on my way to the room that there was a ‘’Code Blue’’ but I had hoped with all my might that it didn't have anything to do with George.  
My feet forced me to run to his side, kneeling by the bedside as I took his limp and bruised hand in my own. 

Hot tears now rushed down my cheeks, blurring and distorting my vision. I didn’t care. I’m by his side now. That’s all that matters.

Please, Georgie…

I shut my eyes tight, squeezing the olders hand with mine as I silently prayed to a god I didn't believe in. I used to think praying was such a waste of energy, a hopeless thing to do but at this time i couldn’t think of anything else to do. So, I prayed. I prayed like there was no tomorrow, because for the mangled boy beside me, there may not be.  
I shoved that thought away and focused on calming myself. 

Only when i steadied my breathing did i notice the doctors had finished preparing for resuscitation.  
The world around me started to fade as they began using the defibrillators. With the first one, everything but George and I seemed to have disappeared. 

Oh, George…

I leaned over, pressing my lips against the brit’s knuckles as I whispered ‘’Please, just hold on’’ repeatedly. 

I tried to recount the events that led up to this. To George’s coma. To the accident that put him in this coma, almost a year ago from today.  
I have so many regrets, so many things I never got to say to him.

George, I promised you I’d wait for you… I’m waiting, okay? Please.. Just please. Don’t leave me.

That’s when I heard the flatline sounding from the heart monitor, and with that I felt my own heart stop at once.

My eyes shot open, and i looked around at the settling doctors and nurses who donned grim expressions. 

‘’What are you doing? His heart stopped!! Help him!!’’ I seemed to have screamed that louder than I intended, because a few stray workers sounded startled outside of the doorway.

Not a single one of the people in the room made eye contact with me. The one who held the defibrillators just looked down and shook his head.

No…

No.

No no no no..!

This can’t be happening… No no no I can’t lose him now. I just can't.

I sat there, speechless and I buried my face in George's arm. I let out a heart broken sob, which only made the air in the room even more dense. 

God, no… Please no… not him… please just not him…

I sat there for what felt like eternity, my tears staining the older’s arm which I still had my head on. 

I let myself drift deep into my thoughts, time no longer seemingly existent.  
The familiar song playing in the background, as requested by a doctor previously. Apparently, playing music that the person in a coma enjoyed can stimulate their senses, or something like that. The song ‘’Somewhere only we know’’ by Keane played softly, on loop. George and I… we both loved this song. We used to listen to it all the time together, whether we’d be out taking a late drive or sitting in my bedroom staring at the ceiling talking about nothing.  
It was the morning the doctors asked George’s family to consider cutting life support.  
I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces at his words, my eyes instinctively looking over to his parents who stood there with pained but thoughtful expressions. They were actually thinking about it…

‘’No.’’  
My voice cracked, making the doctor and the others look at me.  
‘’No way. Life support is the only thing keeping George alive right now, if you cut it he will die.’’

I looked hopefully at the brit’s parents once again, but my breath hitched when I noticed the guilt that swirled in their eyes.

They… They wanted to do it.

‘’No! No, you can’t just let George die!’’ I stood there for a moment, everyone in the room seeming shocked. My stomach twisted, and I felt sick. A moment later, I ran out of the room. I made my way to the restroom, slammed open a stall and retched into the toilet. I kept retching, aggressively but nothing came out.

They can’t just let George die like that… No.

My flashback shifted to a later time of the day. Only a half an hour before George’s code blue. I had decided to pay a visit to his parent’s house and apologize for my outburst earlier in the day. When i got there, I didn’t expect to be greeted with solemn faces and words that shook me to my core.

‘’Clay… We thought about it and…’’ George’s mother choked up and retreated into the embrace of her husband before he spoke.

‘’We’re going to tell them to take George off of life support tomorrow.’’

My jaw dropped, and my heart suddenly burst into angry flames. Before I could speak, their house phone rang. I stayed quiet, my hurt, sadness and rage did not go unnoticed though.

How could they?  
How could they just let them kill their own son?  
What kind of parents-

I was pulled out of my thoughts when George’s mother, who picked up the phone, repeated what the person on the other end of the line said.

George went into respiratory arrest.  
(To be continued)


End file.
